Una simple carta
by Pettit Licorne
Summary: CAPÍTULO ÚNICO Hyoga ha escrito miles de cartas para el fénix pero esta es diferente porque al fin se decidió a dársela...cual sera el motivo?


Debo advertir que este fic fue fruto de un estado de verdadera depresión momentánea y que ni siquiera lo he revisado. Tal cual lo escribí se quedó, me sirvió para desahogarme y no pensaba publicarlo pero pensé que era mejor compartirlo. Espero que os guste.  
  
UNA SIMPLE CARTA  
  
Tiemblo, por qué? No lo entiendo...tan solo escribo una simple carta, es otra de tantas que he escrito para tí pero esta es diferente. En ella no es que diga algo nuevo sino que al fin me he decidido a dártela, esta vez no acabará en el cajón de mi escritorio con todas las demás, esta vez la recibirás. Sé que si no lo hago ahora jamás volveré a reunir el valor suficiente para tomar esta decisión y por eso me doy prisa, lo malo es que hay demasiado que contar en tan breve espacio de tiempo.  
  
Llevo años luchando en nombre de la justicia, en nombre de Atenea, en nombre del amor....pero curiosamente el amor está vetado para mí pues el que yo siento no es correspondido y aunque lo fuese la sociedad no lo vería bien, mucho menos nuestra diosa. Cómo es posible que la diosa de la sabiduría no sea capaz de comprender lo que significa querer pasar el resto de tu vida al lado de otra persona? Que más da si esa otra persona es de tu mismo sexo....el amor al fin y al cabo es eso....amor.  
  
Pero me estoy desviando del tema que me lleva a escribirte estas líneas. Lo único que persigo con esta carta es que me conozcas un poco mejor ya que soy incapaz de decírtelo con mis labios, quiero que veas lo equivocado que estás, lo mucho que te dejas llevar por las apariencias.....lo mucho que podría llegar a sarte si me dejaras.  
  
Cómo empezar para hacerte entender mi forma de actuar....lo mejor será el principio, nuestro principio. Realmente en ese momento te odiaba con toda mi alma, te atreviste a usar tu Puño del diablo para profanar mis recuerdos, me diste donde más me dolía y te odié por ello. Aún hoy día me asombro de lo irónico de mi suerte pues aquello que quisiste usar para destruirme fue lo que salvó mi vida, quisiste atravesarme el corazón con tu puño, quisiste sacármelo para matarme pero el rosario de mamá te lo impidió...aunque no del todo. Mucho tiempo después me di cuenta de que ese día te llevaste mi corazón para siempre, pero no quiero adelantarme....  
  
Nuestra relación pasó a ser de enemigos a compañeros de batalla cuando tu odio se desvaneció pero pronto desapareciste sepultado y por un tiempo no volví a saber nada más de ti, tan solo te recordaba cuando Shun hablaba de tí. Grande fue la sorpresa de todos al verte vivo de nuevo pero la opresión que yo sentí en el pecho al tenerte cerca otra vez fue única. Fui un gran tonto por mucho tiempo pues pasaron años antes de que me diese cuenta que aquellos cambios de humor que tenía cuando estabas cerca de mí, la forma en que solo tú consigues enfadarme....de hacerme reír cuando nadie me ve...solo podía significar una cosa, te amo.  
  
Grande fue el dolor que sentí al darme cuenta de todo eso, recuerdas los meses en que estuve continuamente de viaje? Solo intentaba alejarme de tí, no podía disfrutar de la época de paz en que estábamos porque mi interior se convulsionaba cada vez que te tenía junto a mí. Años fueron lo que nos costó traer esta paz al mundo y yo no podía tenerla porque amaba a un hombre. Para rematarme cuando le insinué algo de todo esto a Shun puso el grito en el cielo, por suerte no le dije tu nombre pues entonces me hubiese tenido que separar de tí para siempre.  
  
Los meses pasaron y mi desesperación crecía, por qué demonios he sido siempre tan bueno ocultando mis verdaderos sentimientos? Tú no te dabas cuenta de nada, comenzamos a pelearnos más de lo normal, tanto que los demás desaparecían de cualquier cuarto donde estuviésemos los dos. Tus bromas me enfermaban, la ironía de tus palabras me hacía hervir la sangre, la forma en que me llamabas pato.......la forma en que me llamabas pato me derretía, hoy día aún me derrite con la misma intensidad.  
  
Y de pronto todo cambió, jamás me he alegrado tanto de mi manía de ntrenar en el frío de la noche cuando ya todos duermen. Estaba duchándome después de realizar mis ejercicios, el vestuario del ginmasio estaba lleno del vapor que salía de mi ducha, me envolvía protectoramente mientras el agua relajaba mis músculos doloridos por la tensión acumulada. Tus manos se posaron en mis hombros sobresaltándome pero en seguida tus palabras me tranquilizaron. No me atrevía a darme la vuelta para mirarte a la cara pues el rubor de mis mejillas sería demasiado evidente y me delataría.  
  
Que dulce placer recorrió mi espalda cuando me susurraste lo mucho que me deseabas, lo mucho que habías aguardado para tenerme a solas. Tus labios sobre mi piel eran tan excitantes que mi cuerppopronto me delató respondiendo así a tu petición, reconociéndote como su dueño aunque eso jamás lo sabrías porque yo...te pertenezco.  
  
Seré capaz de describir lo que ocurrió esa noche? al menos lo intentaré pero estoy seguro que ni todas las palabras del mundo bastarían para expresar lo que me hiciste sentir. Conseguiste lo que el hielo de siberia no pudo con todo su poder helado...erizar mi piel al contacto con tus dedos, el tacto era extasiante..por primera vez conocía el deseo en estado puro.  
  
Tus manos son muy diferentes a las de cualquier mujer, rudas, fuertes, grandes....pero me hicieron sentir algo único y nuevo. Estaba tan asustado por lo que ocurría que cerré los ojos y apreté los puños esperando sentir dolor ante tu invasión pero eso no ocurrió. Mi hiciste enfrentarte para sellar mis labios con un beso tn dulce que hubiese podido jurar que no eras tú..hasta que abrí los ojos y te contemplé.  
  
Dios...que explendida visión la tuya con el agua recorriendo tu cuerpo desnudo, una exclamación salió de mis labios y tú sonreíste medio divertido medio complacido. Esta vez fui yo quien te sorprendió al tomar tu cintura en un abrazo posesivo para pegarte a mi cuerpo mientras te besaba. Al contrario que yo reccionaste de inmediato tomando de nuevo el control de la situación, agarrándome por las nalgas y subiéndome de un tirón haciendo que te rodeara la cadera con mis piernas al tiempo que me pegabas a la pared.  
  
No podía creer que después de tantas noches imaginando un encuentro de este tipo al fin estuviese sucediendo y por todos los dioses que la realidad superaba infinitamente mis fantasías!! Podía sentir tu sexo rozando mis nalgas lo que me excitaba cada vez más, eso unido al contínuo roce con tu vientre me hizo venirme sobre nosotros muy pronto. Decir que sentí verguenza por acabar tan rápido sería muy poco pero te limitaste a besarme una y otra vez bajo un torrente contínuo de agua.  
  
Te deseaba tanto que dolía y tú te divertías torturándome hasta que entre gemidos te rogué que me hicieses tuyo. Cuanto dolor...cuanto placer.....y pensar que fuiste el primero, el único que ha gozado con mi cuerpo de esa forma tan íntima. Entre todas las sensaciones que me embargaron no había cabida para la verguenza, ilusos aquellos que me juzgaron por amar a un hombre, ilusos aquellos que condenaron el amor puro que sentía pues ninguno de ellos experimentará jamás sensaciones tan plenas como las que yo siento cada vez que me rozas.  
  
El dolor que sentí cuando rompiste la úlima barrera que nos separa no fue nada comparado con el infinito placer de la unión de nuestros cuerpos y almas....al menos yo sentí que me fundía en tí..que formabas parte de mi ser. El resto fue un contínuo intercambio de caricias y gemidos hasta el momento en que me llenaste con tu esencia y nos dejamos caer hasta el suelo con nuestros cuerpos aún entrelazados.  
  
Cuando al fin nuestras respiraciones se tranquilizaron nos miramos a los ojos y comenzamos a reír hasta terminar abrazados. El resto está algo confuso en mi mente pues no recuerdo cómo llegué hasta mi cuarto pero creo que llegué volando de felicidad.  
  
Durante mucho tiempo repetimos encuentros de este tipo, siempre pasionales, sin palabras y parecía estar bien pero poco a poco yo quise más y así te lo dije. Debí callarme, esperaba cualquier cosa menos la respuesta que me diste.  
  
-Cómo puedes esperar que ame a un trozo de hielo?  
  
Incluso ahora una lágrima recorre mi mejillas hasta caer en la hoja en que escribo, aún después de dos años tus palabras me duelen. Me juré a mí mismo que lo mucho o poco que había entre nosotros se acababa en ese mismo instante pero fui incapaz de cumplir mi promesa. Me cubrí con una capa de indiferencia, nuestros encuentros de amor se convirtieron n puros contactos carnales....me engañaba a mí mismo diciéndome que solo quería darte a probar de tu propia medicina, que ya no te amaba pero era inútil.  
  
Dos años.....dos años siendo tu juguete, dos años amándote mientras finjo no sentir, mientras intento que mis ojos no me delaten cada vez que te miro.....dos años....  
  
Es curiosa la cantidad de veces que me has dicho que soy un ser tan frío y vacío de sentimientos como el hielo de mi constelación cuando solo de pensar en ti me derrito, sin embargo, tú que llevas en tu interior el fuego del fénix me congelas el alma con tu mirada y me matas poco a poco con tu indiferencia.  
  
Esta vez recibirás mi carta, esta vez no l guardaré junto a las otras, esta vez volveré a comportarme como un cobarde pues para cuando termines de leer estas líneas yo estaré de camino a los helados parajes de Siberia a los que hace mucho debí volver. Me llevo mi amor hacia ti conmigo pues tú no lo quieres, yo al menos lo guardaré como el tesoro que es. Jamás di a nadie alo tan grande ni personal, nunca arriesgué tanto...nunca perdí tanto.....  
  
Te he dicho lo mucho que te odio, te he dicho lo mucho que te amo.....pero ahora te diré algo que jamás pensé saldría de mis labios.....  
  
Adiós Ikky. 


End file.
